


kyuwook | it's not so bad

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [72]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "It's not so bad being the maknaes, is it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	kyuwook | it's not so bad

"It's not so bad being the maknaes, is it?" Kyuhyun asked Ryeowook when Kangin enlisted. They both had plenty of time before they had to enlist, and Kyuhyun was thankful. He'd just barely recovered from his last surgery and Ryeowook finally had hair he liked, and besides, Super Junior was doing great. Why stop now? 

"Do you think we'll enlist at the same time?" Ryeowook asked. 

"Who cares?" Kyuhyun replied. "It's not for years and years."

*

Leeteuk announced that he'd be enlisting in October, and everyone tried to pretend they weren't freaking the fuck out. Sure, both Heechul and Kangin had already enlisted. Heck, Kangin had even returned. But their leader enlisting meant something different. 

"What... what's going to happen to us?" Donghae asked the question everyone else was thinking. 

"You'll be fine," Leeteuk tried to reassure them. "I'm just one member; it's not like we're all leaving."

That was true; they weren't. Partially because they were all different ages, but also partially because there were enough members left behind to still promote. Nobody had talked about what TVXQ would do when enlistment time came around for them; everyone was still recovering from 2009. 

"Besides," he continued, "I've decided to designate a substitute leader who will... take care of you guys while I'm away."

"Please not Heechul," Sungmin said, his face completely serious. 

Kyuhyun burst out in laughter until he realized that technically, Heechul was next in line for the leader position. After all, SM had only made Leeteuk the leader because he was the oldest. Kyuhyun shuddered at the thought of Heechul as the leader for two years. 

"You're lucky he's not here to hear you say that," Kangin told Sungmin. 

"Don't worry," Leeteuk exclaimed quickly. "It won't be Heechul. Actually, I was going to nominate... Eunhyuk."

All eyes immediately turned to Eunhyuk who gaped at Leeteuk in disbelief.

"Me?" his voice was nearly a squeak. 

Leeteuk nodded. "Yes." 

"Is it bad that I'm relieved it's not me?" Kyuhyun muttered to Ryeowook. 

"It's not so bad being the maknaes," Ryeowook replied. "Wait, you legitimately thought Leeteuk would make  _you_  the leader?" he cackled loudly. 

"Shut up!" Kyuhyun replied.

*

Finally, it could be put off no longer. Kyuhyun and Ryeowook grudgingly moved out of the dorms, cut their hair, and said goodbye to their families to report to training camp. They tried to console themselves with the knowledge that everyone else had already gone, that they'd done enough activities beforehand, that two years really wasn't that long... but it was no use. Kyuhyun blinked away tears as he hugged Ryeowook tightly. "It's... it's not so bad being the maknaes, right?" he asked. 

Ryeowook was crying too hard to reply.

*

When Kyuhyun received discharged from the army, he couldn't get back to Seoul fast enough. He missed it: the constant honking, the crowded streets, the bright city lights... He spent the first few days with his family, recounting all of his army adventures. 

("Of course clerical work counts as military service," he yelled at Changmin while drunk. "You're lucky I don't still have my gun!" "Like you'd know how to shoot it anyways!")

But then, his mother pushed him out the door and handed him the address of a restaurant back in Apgujeong. It was very weird to walk those familiar streets again. He pulled his hat down further, but it didn't matter. No one was following him this time.

"Kyu!" a voice exclaimed. Kyuhyun turned to see Ryeowook running down the sidewalk after him. Ryeowook looked different, but still the same. As Ryeowook came closer, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but laugh. Ryeowook, true to form, had already reverted back to doing his makeup religiously before ever leaving the house.

And, if Kyuhyun was not mistaken, he’d stocked up on shoelifts. 

“Ryeonggu!” he held his arms out for a hug. They embraced before walking down the street towards the restaurant.

“I like how you called my mom,” Kyuhyun said with a laugh. “Did you forget my phone number or what?”

“I didn’t call your mom,” Ryeowook replied, looking at him quizzically. “You’re the one who called my parents.”

“No, I--” Kyuhyun said as he pushed open the door to the restaurant. His words were cut off by the sound of thirteen other boys screaming bloody murder.

_“SURPRISE!”_

As they looked around the table at the thirteen guys waiting for them, Ryeowook hooked his arm through Kyuhyun’s and said, “It’s not so bad being the maknaes, is it?”


End file.
